


По ту сторону зеркал

by Renie_D



Category: Dom v kotorom
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саара пронзительно кричит, приветствуя званого гостя, и обрывает песню, замирая в центре нацарапанной когтями мандалы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону зеркал

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2013

Саара поёт.  
Над гнилыми болотами взошла мертвенно — бледная луна, а, значит, его ночь настала. Мелодия рождается глубоко внутри, проходит через сердце, и, смыв печаль, выплёскивается из широко открытого рта. Ветер разносит щемящую боль и тоску цвета Леса. Они оседают на ветвях, служа приманкой для добычи.  
Саара не голоден.  
Он вплетает протяжную ноту призыва и растворяется в ней, забывая обо всем. Мелкие зверьки, очарованные песней, вязнут в зловонной жиже и беззвучно тонут, не осмеливаясь нарушить зов предсмертным писком.  
Саара ждет не их.  
Ритмичный стук мощных лап о сырую землю вплетается в зов, делая его совершенным. Саара пронзительно кричит, приветствуя званого гостя, и обрывает песню, замирая в центре нацарапанной когтями мандалы.  
Оборотень прыгает через высокие заросли пожухлой осоки, перекидываясь на лету. И уже босые ступни погружаются в обманчивую зыбкую почву. Он глубоко вдыхает, вбирая резкий, опьяняющий аромат багульника, запах прелой тины и застоялой воды.  
— Быстроногий, — сощурив подслеповатые глаза, говорит Саара.  
— Ты звал, — спокойно произносит оборотень.  
Саара улыбается, обнажая бритвенно-острые зубы. Он замечает тусклое сияние в распахнутом вороте грязной рубахи. На истертом кожаном шнурке качается кольцо, отражая призрачный лунный свет. Оберег, подаренный самим Саарой. Дурман бессилен, пока оборотень носит его: призыв не проникнет под кожу, не омрачит разум, не заставит подчиниться.  
Сааре приятно — оборотень пришел по своей воле.  
Спутанные волосы, жилистое тело — оборотень вступает в центр мандалы. Саара поднимается с колен навстречу. Он обнажён, его белые кости просвечивают сквозь тонкую фарфоровую кожу. Они привычно сплетают пальцы, вновь знакомясь друг с другом.  
— Пойдём, — оборотень не спрашивает.  
Саара не подчиняется, но уступает. Не разжимая цепких пальцев, он пятиться, увлекая оборотня в тесный лаз.  
В логове Саары царит полумрак. Покрытые узловатыми ракушками стены мерцают туманным перламутровым светом. В ворохе сухой листвы копошится Вшивая. Здесь нет нужды сопровождать Саару, прячась под прозрачной кожей предплечья.  
Здесь их подлинный дом.  
Вшивая надменно скалится и шипит, приветствуя знакомца. Оборотень кивает и, порывшись в заляпанных грязью карманах, бросает Вшивой полузадушенного неоперившегося птенца.  
Гость не может прийти без подарка.  
Оборотень садится, где всегда, опёршись спиной о шершавую стену. Саара опускается у входа, царапая глиняный пол изогнутыми когтями.  
Саара ждет.  
Нельзя брать силой у гостя. И пусть этот гость помнит каждую зазубрину в норе, приносит разноцветные ракушки взамен помутневших, и дарит вожделенное бессчётное множество раз — он должен предложить сам. Таков закон.  
Оборотень кривит узкие губы, снимает с шеи шнурок и приглашающе откидывает голову, подставляя беззащитную шею.  
Саара не торопится.  
Он подползает ближе, опускается на бедра оборотня и начинает петь. Так, как поет только для него. Поёт о Лесе, пустившем корни глубоко в сердце и наделившем зрячими глазами; о лесе, закрывшем густыми ветвями наружность. Поёт о свободе, свежей и пронизывающей, как зимний ветер, что плещется в волосах при быстром беге. О звёздах, освещающих тропы, которые избрали немногие. Поёт о пути не для всех. И о вечном одиночестве — желанном, но горьком бремени.  
Под замирающие ноты Саара смотрит в одурманенные светлые глаза. По лицу оборотня блуждает улыбка. Он не морщится, когда Саара погружает когти в податливую кожу и медленно рассекает плоть. Припадая белогубым ртом, Саара слизывает долгожданную влагу — кровь существа, который не сильнее его, Саары, но по сути который — другой.  
Саара вонзает клыки в основание шеи и жадно глотает. Кровь нужна Сааре больше, чем воздух: она даёт силу, позволяет не плутать: ни на изнанке, ни в наружности. На любом круге.  
Под прозрачной кожей Саары появляются красные жгуты вен, медленно оплетающие кости. Кожа наливается цветом, становясь матовой и теплой. Он отогревается как лягушка на весеннем солнцепёке, переставая быть холодным и бесстрастным.  
Саара все глубже впивается когтями в грудь оборотня, царапая его в исступлении. Он не хочет навредить, но отпустить живительную силу — слишком трудное решение.  
Оборотень хрипло дышит и Саара чувствует его возбуждение. Саара отстраняется и медленно слизывает драгоценную кровь с собственной, уже не прозрачной, ладони. Оборотень коротко скулит и нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра. Саара высвобождает твёрдую плоть из плена одежды и направляет внутрь себя.  
Саара движется в такт появившегося пульса. Словно победно танцуя над телом поверженной добычи, постепенно увеличивает темп и все глубже вгоняет когти.  
Оборотень рычит и толкает Саару на спину, наваливаясь сверху. Саара не сопротивляется — он шире разводит ноги и ловит открытым ртом красные душистые струйки, сочащиеся из вспоротых ран.  
Несколько мгновений — и оборотень рвано дергается последний раз. Помедлив, скатывается с Саары и ложится рядом, закинув руки за голову.  
Саара сыто, убаюкивающе урчит и лениво поворачивается, прижимаясь лицом к боку оборотня. В логове висит густой ржавый запах крови и солоноватый — пота.  
Сааре тепло и спокойно.  
Длинные пальцы оборотня осторожно перебирают короткие завитки на голове Саары. Другой рукой он осторожно гладит вскочившую на грудь Вшивую по блестящей чёрной шерсти. Прорехи на груди и плечах покрылись бурой заскорузлой коркой. Оборотень улыбается, а на шее вновь матово блестит сталь кольца.  
Саара стряхивает остатки блаженной истомы и садится, скрестив ноги. Ему нравится молчать, наблюдая, как Вшивая льнет к ловким подвижным пальцам.  
Оборотень ссаживает Вшивую на пол и садится лицом к лицу с Саарой.  
— Покажи, — не приказ и не просьба.  
Саара сжимает в когтистых пальцах своё ожерелье и придвигается ближе, позволяя оборотню склониться над зеркалами — кулонами.  
Достаточно слегка повернуть нужный осколок, ловя призрачный свет, и в кусочке побольше появится статный мужчина с роскошными рыжими волосами и татуировкой на лбу. В окружении стайки чумазых детей он сидит под раскидистой яблоней.  
В следующем маленьком треугольнике — хмурый человек в инвалидной коляске. Он задумчиво смотрит на мольберт, и чуть помедлив, аккуратно закрашивает плюшевого мишку в углу картины, скрывая его под толстым слоем синей краски.  
Саара нащупывает следующее зеркальце.  
В аккуратном квадратике — маленькая гостиная в теплых тонах, на стенах — фотографии детей и аккуратный пейзаж с дарственной табличкой на массивной раме. Немолодая белобрысая женщина с чуть подкрашенными ресницами быстро перекидывает петли со спицы на спицу: большой, явно мужской свитер почти закончен.  
В последний осколок — острый, с неровными краями — оборотень вглядывается бесконечно долго.  
Там морской пляж и яркое жёлтое солнце. Щуплый, покрытый сыпью мальчишка перебирает камушки, незряче уставившись вдаль. Лысый мужчина неторопливо присаживается на корточки и неловкими руками — протезами нахлобучивает ему панамку. Из воды, смеясь, выбегает длинноволосая красавица и заливисто хохочет, брызгая солёной водой.  
Саара застывает, стараясь дышать как можно тише. Наконец, оборотень вздрагивает и, не поднимая головы, утыкается ему в плечо.  
Оборотень не издает ни звука, но Саара чувствует горячие капли, падающие на кожу. Он осторожно выпускает из рук ожерелье и обхватывает сутулую спину, сжимая оборотня в объятиях.  
Саара не раз предлагал научить его смотреть так, чтобы видеть. Для этого совсем не нужны зеркальные осколки. Достаточно дождаться, не моргая, пока гладь воды не станет ровной и отразит холодную луну, а потом — надо просто захотеть.  
Оборотень всякий раз качал головой, отказываясь. И Саара знает, почему: в эти мгновения он делит свое одиночество с ним.


End file.
